


Sweetening Every Taste Bud

by FivePips



Series: 12+ Fics of Christmas 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chef Remus, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Sirius hires The Moon and Flower to cater his work party. He gets a little more than he expected out of it."Christmas is like candy; it slowly melts in your mouth sweetening every taste bud, making you wish it could last forever." —Richelle E. Goodrich, "Smile Anyway"





	Sweetening Every Taste Bud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: where Sirius hires a chef for his party and ends up being so distracting Sirius misses his whole party, spending it all in the kitchen.
> 
> Also, bringing Moon and Flower back because idk, it’s obvious and perfect

“Moon and Flower Catering Company,” Sirius said out loud to James. “This place looks decent. Nice reviews. They have a good looking website too.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to hire a catering company. We sound like real live adults.”

“We are real live adults, mate. It’s a company holiday party. We’re going to have investors here.” They were celebrating the one year anniversary of their app by throwing a Christmas party for their team and the various investors in the company. James and Sirius were developers of an app that was a safe social space for LGBT teens to use to make friends, find help, and build a community.

James groaned, “Why are we doing this? It feels stressful. Our parties are great just the way they are.”

“Because we’re adults, I don’t know. This is the done thing our investors will like it.” Sirius complained but shook his head. “We’ll have a proper party the next night with our mates, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, fine. You better book them now because god knows if they’ll be available if we wait any longer.” James gave into it easily because he couldn’t imagine providing fancy food otherwise for people they needed to impress.

***

A little over a month later, the Moon and Flower Catering Company’s van pulled up to the Potter’s place a few hours before the party was to start. It was decorated with images of a large full moon with lilies all around it with the company’s name in flowing script. Sirius, who had been decorating with Effie and James all morning, abandoned them to go greet the caterers who were unloading their van.

“Hello there,” Sirius folded his arms as he walked over, it was feeling rather chilly. He should have grabbed a coat in his way out.

“Hi, you’re Sirius or James I assume,” A beautiful red headed woman hopped out of the van. “I’m Lily.”

“The flower.” Sirius smiled. “I’m Sirius, yes.”

“I’m the moon, hi, Remus Lupin.” A deep voice said followed by a low chuckle.

Sirius looked at the man coming around the other side of the van. If it were possible, Sirius would have had actual heart eyes at that moment because he was everything Sirius wanted physically in a man. He was tall with sandy brown curly hair. When he smiled, he showed off his dimples. “Hi,” Sirius nearly stumbled over his own to feet when he went to go shake his hand.

“You okay there?” Remus asked, the smile not fading as he gripped Sirius’ hand.

“Ha, yeah, so, do you lot need any help?”

“Nope, you can show Remus the kitchen. I’m Marlene by the way and that’s Peter.” A blonde with curly hair said, pointing to a bloke with short blonde hair. She was in the back of the van holding a container of supplies. “Dorcas and Mary will be here in a few, they help me and Pete serve at bigger parties like this.” Pete must have been the bloke with her.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Sirius was a little too eager to get to spend a little time with the good looking man.

“Lead the way,” Remus pointed to the front door. “So, what exactly is your app? I tried to download it but it kept telling me that I’m too old.” He chuckled.

“Good! I’m glad you didn’t lie to try to get in there too.” Sirius answered as they walked up the front path. “It’s basically a social networking site for LGBT teens, 12-17. We’re developing a sister one for young adults now. It provides a safe space for these kids. There’s educational stuff on there, support that’s provided by some trained professionals, and it shows them where to get help locally.”

“That’s brilliant, Sirius.” Remus said as they entered the house. “I could have used that growing up.”

“So couldn’t he, that’s why we did it.” James came over to him. “James Potter, nice to meet you.”

“Hi, I’m Remus Lupin. I’m chef and co-owner of The Moon and Flower.”

“Thanks for helping out. We’re rather shite at these fancy company things.”

“James does better with house parties.” Sirius said.

“I’m sure those are great fun.”

“I’ll show you the kitchen now that James properly introduced himself.” Sirius pointed in the direction of the kitchen. “It’s huge, I’m sure you’ll love it. I know shite about cooking but it seems to have all the bells and whistles.”

Remus snickered, “I think I’ll be fine as long as I have an oven a sink, and some counter space.”

“That’s good, we have that.” Sirius opened the doors to the kitchen and Remus let out a low whistle.

“I think this is my dream kitchen and I’ve cooked in some dreamy kitchens.”

“Do well and I’m sure Effie and Monty will hire you. This is their place, they’re Jame’s parents. They used to use one company but then people got sick on the food so Effie’s been doing all the cooking herself for events but I’m sure she’d love the break.”

“That sounds great.” Remus ran his hand over the black stone countertops. “Is there anything I should know, other than no shellfish?”

“I mean, if you want to murder my brother, that’s fine but yeah, no shellfish. Other than that I think we’re good.”

“Yeah, my assassination price is a bit higher.” Remus said with a straight face.

Sirius grinned, “I should let you get to work.”

“Well, I guess, it is what you originally paid me for.”

Was that flirting? Sirius bit his lip. He really did a brilliant job of picking a chef. “I’ll check in with you later to see how it’s going.”

“That sounds wonderful, I’ll get to work.”

***

And check in later he did. He checked in multiple times before the party, actually. Remus didn’t seem bothered but he saw Marlene and Lily share looks each time Sirius came through the doors. On his end, James and Regulus kept asking him what was going on. He had no good excuse other than ‘I just want to see what they’re doing’. After the third time, they stopped asking.

Then the party started. It was fine if not a little boring. His employees and the investors were having a brilliant time of it but Sirius wanted to be in the kitchen, so he made any excuse to be back there. Not only was Remus gorgeous, but he was also entertaining and witty, even as he cooked the meal. Plus, his food was so good and he kept giving Sirius bites before it went out.

Of course he ended up there after dinner during drinks and before they served dessert. He had no more excuses, other than the fact that he wanted to talk to Remus more. The company wasn’t going to be there too much longer. Sirius was worried he’d miss him leaving.

“You’re not having fun out there?” Remus asked. He was finished for the night, Lily was the one working on the desert.

“It’s, I don’t know it’s rather boring.”

“It’s your party!” Remus said, leaning on the counter near Sirius.

“I know, I guess I throw boring work parties. I shouldn’t be an adult.” Sirius made a face.

“God, I hope I’m never on the other side of those doors then.” Remus snickered as Lily said something to Mary, Peter, Dorcas, and Marlene. Something about serving the mousse. Sirius should have moved to go out there to have the desert but he liked his conversation more with Remus than anything else. “Have you bored them all to tears? I’m surprised they’re not busting down the doors to find one of the co-owners.”

“James has enough personality to make them all happy. Plus, I entertain them well enough when I’m out there. You’re just more entertaining than my guests.”

“You know, Sirius, if you’re going to continue flirting with me, I just want you to give you a heads up that I’m not lowering my rate.”

Sirius blushed a deep red.

“God, thank you for calling it out. I was wondering how long we were going to pretend that wasn’t what was going on.” Lily threw a hand up. “Black, get the hell out of the kitchen and enjoy the rest of your party. Remus will leave his number.”

Sirius stammered, “Ah, I — we — I’m sorry. I hired you and—”

“It’s fine.” Remus laughed.

“We had two offers for this night and picked up the job because Remus Googled you and thought you were fit.” Marlene informed him and now it was Remus’ turn to blush.

“Would you all fancy coming to our real Christmas party tomorrow? It’s at James and my flat in the city. You won’t have to cook. Free food and booze.”

“I just told you that I didn’t fancy being on the other side of those doors.” Remus laughed. “I’ll be there, I’m sure these guys will too.”

“Sure, I’d love to see Sirius flirt with you for another entire night.” Lily scoffed.

“She’ll come, don’t worry, free liquor is a draw for anyone. But it doesn’t matter because I’m the one he really wants to go so you can bugger off if you don’t want to go.” Remus said proudly. “You should go back out there, they’re going to serve the dessert in a minute.”

“Sounds good.” Sirius nodded. “I’ll give you the information later about where it is.”

“I’ll be here for at least another hour.” Remus winked and Sirius left the kitchen with a pep in his step.

***

The next night, “Are you sure they’re coming?” James asked Sirius, passing him a drink. Most of their mates were there and the party was going strong but they were missing the catering company.

“You’re just interested in the redhead.”

“Hey, if you can be interested in the bloke with the werewolf name, I can be interested in the goddess with red — they’re here. Hi!”

Sirius walked over with James to greet their new guests. Remus was holding a bottle in his hands. “I know you said you were providing the alcohol but I felt like an arse not bringing my own.”

“Aren’t you polite?” Sirius laughed.

“See, I thought you realized the other night I’m not.”

“You are, you’re just a sarcastic prick, which I find attractive.”

“Thank goodness.”

“And they’re flirting.” Lily rolled her eyes.

“Come on, we’ll put this in the kitchen and I’ll give you the grand tour.” Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and led him to the kitchen. He figured that James would take care of the others.

“I like the decorations.” Remus remarked. “Very Christmasy. Perfect for the party and this party seems good. I’m glad that people aren’t bored to death like last night.”

“They weren’t!” Sirius protested as they entered the kitchen. “This is the kitchen. It’s not as pretty as Effie and Monty’s.”

“I could make a good omelette in here.” Remus said looking at the stove. “Maybe you’ll find that out one morning.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Sirius grinned, setting the bottle of wine down. “What do you want?”

“Is that mulled wine?”

“Made it myself,” Sirius said proudly.

“I’ll have that.” Remus nodded.

The party was much better than the night before, Sirius thought. Not only due to the fact that he could spend the whole night with Remus Lupin without getting too much shite, but because it wasn’t so bloody formal. He hated formal dinners so much but it seemed appropriate for the business.

Towards the end of the night, nearly everyone was heading home. Remus and he were on his small balcony sharing a cigarette in the cold December night. “I really need to quit.”

“Me too, it’s also a little too on the head of a stereotype for a kitchen worker to smoke.” Remus snickered. “But I will say that it’s given me the excuse to get you alone.”

“You could have got me alone all night without pretense. It’s just those pesky friends of ours.” Sirius said.

“Your friends are brilliant. James and Lily get on wonderfully.”

“You think? It seems like he’s trying too hard.”

“Lily will let him know if he is.” Remus shrugged, putting the cigarette out in the ashtray. “So, is this the point of the night where I get to kiss you?”

Sirius laughed, leaning closer to Remus. “You could have been doing that all night too.”

“Good, I’ll remember that next time.” Remus pulled him into a kiss, sliding an arm around Sirius’ waist to bring them closer.

“You know, you don’t have to leave.” Sirius said when Remus pulled away. “My room’s a little warmer than this.”

“You’re just in it for the omelette, aren’t you?”

“Damn, you found me out.” Sirius grinned as the other man pressed a few quick kisses to his neck.

“I like your Christmas parties, Sirius Black.”

Sirius liked them too.


End file.
